Just Like Her Dad
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: One night, Barry and Caitlin are just having pizza in the lab, when they decide to go try and find Nora - this leads to a shocking revelation: Nora can sing. And not only that... but she can dance, too? Its instantly obvious that she got these skills from her dad - and he couldn't be prouder. And Caitlin is also thoroughly impressed! (Caitlin/Barry/Nora family oneshot! :) )


**A fluffy comedic drabble that focuses on the Snowbarrora (Caitlin/Barry/Nora) family! Gosh I haven't done one of these in so long... I MISS THEM SO MUCH DX**

 **Anyway, I've written a story about Nora tap dancing before - but thanks to a recent suggestion (Thank you very much primuslightbringer!), she can tap AND sing! Hope y'all enjoy :D**

* * *

Late into the evening, Barry and Caitlin were sitting together in the central lab, peacefully eating the pizza that lay in the box that had been set on another chair. Barry was really happy to be working on mending his friendship with Caitlin... it had been too long. And plus, they got things done together really well. They were, in the words of Cisco once he found out they were hanging out more, "a dream team".

"So, what's been on your mind lately, Bar?" Caitlin asked, finishing her last slice of pizza for the night.

"Not much, I guess," he said, taking a sip of the soda that he had gotten. "Apart from, well... the fact that we kicked Cicada's ass tonight!"

Caitlin giggled, reminiscing over the battle that had taken place mere hours before. "We did indeed kick ass, didn't we?"

"We should do more duo missions," Barry chuckled. "And I'm also really glad we saved that meta."

"Yeah, he was barely an adult," Caitlin nodded. "He hadn't even done anything wrong... I can't wait until we bring Cicada down."

"Well, with you, Cisco, and I working together, we can do anything," Barry nodded. "And also, Nora's been a great help! I'm just..."

"Worried that she'll get hurt?" she asked. "Don't worry Barry, that's a good thing that you're worried; it shows you love her."

Barry smiled, thinking about his daughter. "Hey... do we know where she is?"

"No... I don't know," Caitlin said, raising an eyebrow. "She didn't go with Cisco, Sherloque, or Ralph, right?"

"I don't think so," said Barry. "I mean, Ralph just went home, and Cisco took Sherloque to a bar. She may have gone back to my loft..."

"Wanna walk around for a bit and see if she's still here?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure," Barry said.

Barry was already a little paranoid for Nora - ever since Cicada had even thought of putting his gloved hands on her, he had been that way. He knew there was likely a harmless outcome to this, like she was in the lab or back at home. However, his fatherly instincts were kicking in...

But they really had no reason to.

After a while, Barry and Caitlin turned around a corner, and heard a soft voice... singing.

"No way," Barry thought, his inner musical self struggling to contain the excitement over this possibility.

And as they headed into the room where it was coming from, they saw what was making the sound.

Nora.

She was singing happily, prancing around with her back to the two surprise guests she had just received in her audience - she looked so free when she moved around, and her voice was so clear and pure... Caitlin and Barry were legitimately stunned.

And to make matters even better... guess what she was singing?

"Summer Lovin".

Of all the songs she could've been singing along to, only for Barry and Caitlin to walk in on her, it was that one.

Oh, this was glorious...

However, even though Barry and Caitlin were being completely silent, Nora eventually spun around - and squealed in shock and embarrassment.

"H-How long... have you two been standing there?" she asked softly, pausing her music and taking her earbuds out.

"About a minute or so," Caitlin smiled. "Nora... you can sing, girl!"

"Hehe.. thank you, Auntie Cait," she muttered, blushing as she lowered her head to hide her embarrassment.

"And you can dance too?" Barry asked.

"Suppose there's no point in keeping a secret now," Nora giggled. "Yes, I can - I master in tap dancing, but I can do some ballet and ballroom."

"She really is your daughter, Barry," Caitlin laughed.

"That's so cool, Nora!" Barry smiled, hugging his daughter. "You should never be ashamed of something you can do."

"Thanks, dad," she smiled. "I-I suppose I've shown you my singing, so... would you two like to see me dance?"

"Sure!" Caitlin said happily. "Only if you want to though."

"Yeah, you don't have to if you don't want to," Barry assured her.

"No... I haven't danced with an audience since I was 10," she giggled, remembering that very... interesting recital. "Hang on. Let me go get my gear."

Nora flashed out of the room, and returned in seconds, in the process of getting her tap shoes on.

"I found these at a thrift store last week," she said, tying them on. "Can you believe they only costed about eight dollars? And they fit perfectly! Well, with socks on, at least."

"Now that's a steal, no matter what pair of shoes your talking about," Caitlin muttered. "I should know."

Barry wasn't really a fashionista, so he just nodded - whatever he threw on in the morning worked for him.

"Okay, here we go," Nora smiled, getting up. "Uh... wait, I wanna make sure these floors aren't made to be in pristine condition, right?"

"Tap away, honey," Barry said, gesturing to the floor. "At the rate I run I'm honestly shocked I haven't scuffed them myself."

"Alright! Schway!" Nora said happily. "a-5, 6... 5, 6, 7, 8!"

And with that, Nora took off tapping. She instantly felt her mood go up from the sounds her shoes made - something about it always made her smile. She let out an excited and adorable giggle, which only made the others in the room happier than ever. She hadn't really ever had a chance to dance in front of such a small audience - but it was people she loved. No one to make silent remarks about her that she didn't know, and no partners to slip up and have ruin the whole dance (that had actually happened once).

That only furthered her happiness.

"Whoo!" she yelled happily, pulling off a series of complex steps very quickly and easily.

"You go Nora!" Caitlin marveled. She didn't really know anything about tap ( _at least in this story - semi inside joke moment lol_ ), so every little movement Nora made amazed her.

Barry was just so impressed by his daughter's moves, he was stunned to silence. As a guy who knew a thing or two about dance himself, what Nora was doing currently shocked him in amazement and beyond comprehension. He knew from the moment she first struck the ground that she had put a lot of work and effort into this talent of hers - she was just as good at it as she was singing.

When her little routine came to an end, she struck a pose and let out a very cute "Ta-Da!", before laughing wholeheartedly as Barry and Caitlin applauded.

"Sweetie, that was so amazing!" Caitlin marveled.

"You did so good, honey!" Barry smiled.

"Th-Thank you! Oh gosh... phew! Tap's a good workout," Nora laughed, hugging the two happily. "I'm exhausted..."

"You're too adorable, you know that?" Barry smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead.

"Precious thing," Caitlin smiled, repeating Barry's actions.

Nora just laughed - she was so happy right now. She had sung and tap danced for her dad and auntie for the first time today... how could she not be happy?

"T-That made me a little hungry," she giggled.

"We still have some pizza upstairs, right?" Caitlin asked.

"I think so," Barry said. "Nora, would you like some pizza?"

"I'll never say no to pizza," Nora smiled. "Thank you so much, guys!"

"Well, thank you for an amazing show!" Caitlin said. "You're seriously such a good singer!"

"And a great tap dancer, too!" Barry added.

Nora felt so happy - to hear praise about her two favorite hobbies was something she always loved, and to hear it from two of the people she loved the most out of anyone else... well, that just made it all the better.

And needless to say, she was able to thoroughly enjoy the pizza that was left after her impromptu-workout.

Barry and Caitlin were so happy they had decided to wait back tonight...

Things like this, and so many others, were just a few of the reasons they had missed each other so much. These little moments were so precious.

* * *

 **WOW THAT WAS SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE OMG I MISSED MY SNOWBARRORA FAM SO MUCH**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that little one shot! PLEASE let me know what you thought of it! Feedback is always greatly loved :D Thank you guys so much! See you all soon!**


End file.
